


A Date to the Ball

by Dawnweaver



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Fourth Year, M/M, Yule Ball, chat fic, me procrastinating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnweaver/pseuds/Dawnweaver
Summary: TheChosenDude: I’m still feeling a little petty after what he pulled when my name came out of the GoFTheChosenDude: you can apologize after he's seen us at the ball togetherBitchyFerret: you? petty? NeverBitchyFerret: I’m inTheChosenDude: Like you’re one to talk and were you ever not?BitchyFerret: touché





	A Date to the Ball

**Author's Note:**

> I've fallen in love with chat based fics. So I thought I'd try my hand at it. Lets pretend Hogwarts students have access and can use smart phones. This is me procrastinating on my Malfoy in Gryffindor fic of which this fic has nothing to do with. Let me know what you think  
> Its probably easy to figure out who is who at the moment but just in case here's a name guide  
> TheChosenDude: Harry  
> PresidentofSPEW: Hermione  
> Roonilwazlib: Ron  
> BitchyFerret: Draco  
> P.S. Let me know if you spot the Puppet Pals reference, its pretty obvious tbh

**(Golden Trio group chat)**  

 **TheChosenDude:** So…

 **The Chosen Dude:** I asked Cho to the ball….

 **PresidentofSPEW:** How’d it go?

 **Roonilwazlib:** you really need to change your chat name Hermione

 **PresidentofSPEW:** Absolutely not

 **Roonilwazlib:** but it looks stupid nobody knows what it means but you

 **PresidentofSPEW:** Well when house-elves have better rights I’ll change it

 **Roonilwazlib:** how many times do I have to tell you?? They like the way they live

 **PresidentofSPEW:** Only because they don’t know any better!

 **TheChosenDude:** guys…

 **PresidentofSPEW:** Right, sorry Harry, what did Cho say?

 **TheChosenDude:** Cedric already asked her apparently

 **Roonilwazlib:** tough luck mate

 **PresidentofSPEW:** If you hadn’t waited till the last minute

 **TheChosenDude:** thanks hermione…

 **PresidentofSPEW:** I’m just saying

 **Roonilwazlib:** Oi! snape’s coming!

 **TheChosenDude:** did he just whack us with a book?

 **Roonilwazlib:** probably his diary or something bet you he writes stuff about us and how much his life sucks like

 **Roonilwazlib:** “Today I ate some oatmeal for my breakfast. It was flavorless and watery. I thought of my mother. I cried.”

 **TheChosenDude:** I just snorted don’t do this to me ron

 **Roonilwazlib:** oh shit here he comes again

 **PresidentofSPEW:** Honestly, you two should be ashamed of yourselves.

 **TheChosenDude:** Don’t act like you didn’t just almost pass out trying not to laugh

 **PresidentofSPEW:** ………

 **PresidentofSPEW:** Anyway…

 **TheChosenDude:** HA

 **PresidentofSPEW:** You two need to find dates for the Yule Ball

 **Roonilwazlib:** at this rate us and neville will be the only one’s without dates

 **PresidentofSPEW:** I heard Neville’s already got someone

 **Roonilwazlib:** now im really depressed…

 **Roonilwazlib:** hey hermione you’re a girl

 **TheChosenDude:** Don’t do it ron…

 **PresidentofSPEW:** Well spotted Ronald

 **Roonilwazlib:** well for a guy to go alone it’s okay I guess but for a girl it’s just sad

 **TheChosenDude:** Here comes Snape again too…

 **PresidentofSPEW:** How d a r e you

 **TheChosenDude:** now you’ve done it…

 **Roonilwazlib:** what the bloody hell was that all about??

 **Roonilwazlib:** she’s lying right? She doesn’t really have a date

 **TheChosenDude:** …..

 **TheChosenDude:** if you say so…

 **PresidentofSPEW:** I’m still in this chat idiot

 

 **(Roonilwazlib private chat)**  

 **Roonilwazlib:** alright tonight when we get back to the common room we both have dates agreed?

 **TheChosenDude:** Agreed

 **TheChosenDude:** I’ll see you later ron

 **Roonilwazlib:** what you’re leaving me here too???

 **TheChosenDude:** I finished my work,

 **TheChosenDude:** you think I’m going to stay in the same room as Snape longer than I have to?

 **Roonilwazlib:** good point…

 **Roonilwazlib:** see you back in the common room

 

 **(BitchyFerret private chat)**  

 **BitchyFerret:** POTTER!!!

 **TheChosenDude:** fuck off Malfoy

 **TheChosenDude:** and you’re chat name is BitchyFerret?

 **BitchyFerret:** everyone’s calling me that after that mess with Moody so I’ve embraced it out of spite

 

**(Golden Trio group chat)**

**TheChosenDude:** Malfoy just texted me…

 **TheChosenDude:** and his chat name is BitchyFerret

 **Roonilwazlib:** REALLY?!

 **TheChosenDude:** YES

 **TheChosenDude:** he said he embraced it out of spite

 **PresidentofSPEW:** Figures

 

 **(BitchyFerret private chat)**  

 **TheChosenDude:** sounds like something you’d do

 **BitchyFerret:** thank you

 **BitchyFerret:** anyway

 **BitchyFerret:** I heard you’re having trouble finding a date for the ball

 **TheChosenDude:** again I say

 **TheChosenDude:** fuck off Malfoy

 **BitchyFerret:** imagine that, the great Harry Potter can’t find a date

 **TheChosenDude:** I’m going to block you

 **BitchyFerret:** NO WAIT

 **BitchyFerret:** I had a point to starting this conversation besides that

 **TheChosenDude:** get on with it then

 **BitchyFerret:** I…would…?

 **BitchyFerret:** would you go the ball with me?

 **TheChosenDude:** WHAT?!

 

**(Golden Trio group chat)**

**TheChosenDude:** GUYS HOLY FUCK

 **Roonilwazlib:** WHAT

 **Roonilwazlib:** Harry?

 

**(BitchyFerret private chat)**

**BitchyFerret:** can you not read, Potter?

 **TheChosenDude:** this is a joke isn’t it

 **BitchyFerret:** NO I SWEAR IT ISN’T

 **BitchyFerret:** I really do want to go the ball with you

 

 **(Golden Trio group chat)**  

 **PresidentofSPEW:** What happened Harry?

 **Roonilwazlib:** I think Malfoy killed him

 

**(BitchyFerret private chat)**

**BitchyFerret:** Listen, I’ve had the biggest crush on you since I met you in Madame Malkins okay?

 **BitchyFerret:** and the reason I’ve been such an asshole to you all these years is because I didn’t know how to deal with it

 **BitchyFerret:** and I thought the ball was the perfect excuse to admit all this

 **BitchyFerret:** I don’t really believe in all that pureblood rubbish my father pushes and I’m just trying to do what he wants but I’m tired of it…

 **BitchyFerret:** I’ll apologize to Granger I swear and Weasley for all the times I’ve tormented him about his financial status

 **BitchyFerret:** I was jealous and a prat and all I really want is to go to the ball with you

 **TheChosenDude:** ….

 **TheChosenDude:** holy shit…

 **BitchyFerret:** it’s fine…I understand if you don’t want to after the way I’ve treated you and your friends.

 **BitchyFerret:** I’ll just go…you can block me or whatever…forget this ever happened

 **TheChosenDude:** I haven’t actually said anything yet

 **TheChosenDude:** I’ll go to the ball with you

 **BitchyFerret:** REALLY?!

 **TheChosenDude:** Yes

 **BitchyFerret:** Oh my gods thank you!

 **TheChosenDude:** however, I would like you to apologize to Hermione before the ball

 **BitchyFerret:** Done! Not Weasley as well?

 **TheChosenDude:** I’m still feeling a little petty after what he pulled when my name came out of the GoF

 **TheChosenDude:** you can apologize after he's seen us at the ball together

 **BitchyFerret:** you? petty? Never

 **BitchyFerret:** I’m in

 **TheChosenDude:** Like you’re one to talk and were you ever not?

 **BitchyFerret:** touché

 

 **(Golden Trio group chat)**  

 **PresidentofSPEW:** Okay, now I’m getting concerned

 **Roonilwazlib:** right?

 **Roonilwazlib:** Harry answer us my dude

 **TheChosenDude:** I…have a date to the ball?


End file.
